Steve Harrington
Steve Harrington is one of the main protagonists of the Netflix show Stranger Things. He was an antagonist in Season one, but later redeems himself and becomes a protagonist from Season two onwards. He is portrayed by Joe Keery. Biography Before the Series Steve lives with his parents in Hawkins, Indiana, and has a strained relationship with his father, calling him a "Grade-A asshole". Steve was close friends with Tommy and Carol, and was known to be sexually active and have superficial relationship with numerous girls, such as with Laurie, Amy, and Becky. Steve would start dating Nancy Wheeler during his junior year, and would constantly show himself to be cruel towards Jonathan Byers. Season One (1983) In November, Steve attempts to have sex with Nancy after helping her study for a chemistry test, but she dissuades him. The next door, Steve threw a party since his parents were gone for a conference, and Nancy brought Barbara Holland as well. Becoming intoxicated, Steve and Nancy had sex for the first time, and later buff off Nancy's concern for Barbara not coming to school. Steve and his friends later confronted Jonathan Byers over him taking pictures of them at the pool party. Seeing the naked pictures of Nancy, Steve called Jonathan a pervert, and dropped his camera after ripping up the photos. Nancy became more concerned over Barbara's disappearance, but Steve was more concerned over that his party would be caught by his parents. Steve was caught by his parents, but went to Nancy's house to apologize for his selfishness. Steve attempted to comfort Nancy, and asked her did she want to go to the movies, but she couldn't. Noticing that Nancy was acting weird, Steve and his friends drove to her home, and climbed up her window to see her with Jonathan. After seeing him place a jacket over her, Steve came to the conclusion that she was cheating on him, and decided to get revenge. With the help of Tommy and Carol, Steve placed obscene messages on the theatre, and later gloated behind an alleyway with his friends. Nancy and Jonathan confronted him, and this would lead to Steve and Jonathan to fight, but it was broken up by the police. Afterward, Steve listened to his friends talk trash about Nancy, but stopped them, and called them miserable and admitting his regret for doing the act. Driving off, he returned to the theatre and helped get the paint off the marquee, and later went to the Byers' residence to make amends. There, he saw Jonathan and Nancy, who held him at gunpoint and told him to leave. The Demogorgon came through Will Byer's room, and caused the trio to hide until Steve panicked and tried to call the police. Ordered to leave, Steve returned with a spiked bat and help Jonathan and Nancy fight the monster. A month later after Will was found, Steve and Nancy reconciled and spent Christmas with her at the Wheeler residence. Steve gave Jonathan a new camera that Nancy bought to apologize, and the two became friends. Season Two (1984) In 1984, Steve and Nancy were still dating, with the former trying to help the latter overcome Barbara's death. The following year, Steve would meet Billy Hargrove, who would attempt to become his rival after beating his keg drinking record. At a party, Nancy became intoxicated after drinking spiked punch, and confessed that she didn't have feelings for Steve. Hurt, Steve left the party and asked Jonathan to take her home. Following the incident, Nancy confronted Steve on what happened, and told her every detail on her confession. Nancy attempted to deny that she didn't mean it, but was unable to say she loved him, causing him to leave. When Steve attempted to reconcile with Nancy, Dustin Henderson stopped him and asked him to come with him, and bring his spiked bat. Dustin informed him of Dart, a creature that he believed was some type of lizard, and kept him in a cellar. Entering the cellar, they found that Dart had molted, but escaped by digging a tunnel. Steve and Dustin decided to trap Dart, and the former gave Dustin relationship advice and told his secret to his hair. Arriving at the junkyard, Steve meet Lucas and Max and helped them build a trap for Dart. Dart arrived with Demodogs, causing Steve to be overwhelmed and hide in the bus with the kids, but the demodogs left and went to the Hawkins Lab. Going there, they found Jonathan and Nancy looking for Mike and Will. The power went out in the lab, causing the group to leave the Hawkins lab and meet Jim Hopper and Joyce Byers. Steve helped the group interrogate Will to find the Mind Flayer's weakness, remodeling the Byers' backyard shed. Steve learned that the weakness through morse code, but Will allowed the Mind Flayer to learn their location. Eleven arrived and destroyed the creatures, as Steve decided to stay with Max, Lucas, Dustin, and Mike. Steve kept an eye on the kids, and stopped them from enacting a distraction for their friends, but Billy Hargrove arrived looking for Max. Steve tried to hide her location, but this lead to a fist fight where Billy was injected with a syringe used to sedate Will. Knocked unconscious, the kids took him in a car as Max drove, but he gained consciousness and attempted to dissuade them from going into the tunnels. Convinced by Dustin, they covered the area with gasoline, but were stopped by Dart, who didn't attacked due to recognizing Dustin. Steve and the kids were able to escape as Dustin gave Dart a Three Musketeers bar, and led the kids to safety. In December, Steve drove Dustin to the Snow Ball, giving him another talk on girls before letting him go. Steve saw Nancy through the gymnasium, accepting their failed relationship and drove off. Season Three (1985) In 1985, Steve began to work at the food cart in Starcourt Mall alongside Robin, who also works at Scoops Ahoy. The two have a rocky start, as she constantly mocks him, his friendships, and his attempts to pick up ladies. Steve fails at picking up girls, as Robin has a board that has his success (zero), and failures (that are fully marked). Personality Steve showed himself to be the stereotypical popular boy of Hawkins High, but showed himself to be insecure, believing Jonathan and Nancy were together, and getting revenge by putting obscene vulgar on the marquee theatre. Despite this, he shows himself to be remorseful, as he reconciles with Nancy many times, and knows that he is a "dick" for his actions. After his fight with Jonathan, he learned form his mistakes and became a more good-hearted person, as he and Nancy bought him a new camera. In addition, Steve shows himself to be brave and loyal, helping the kids fight against the demodogs, and being at Nancy's side when she feels guilt for Babara's death. After Nancy's intoxicated confession and Billy taking over his title, Steve went to a low point, but still was loyal and kind-hearted. Steve became more of a protector, as he watched over the kids, and protected them from Billy, and refused to allow them to go into the tunnels. Quotes Trivia *Promoted to a series regular in Season two after appearing in eight episodes of Season one. *The character was originally written to be more pushy, and to rape Nancy in the first episode. The character was reworked by the Duffer Brothers, who found Kerry to be energetic and likable person. *His clothes were designed by costume designer Kimberly Adams. Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Horror Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Thrill-Seekers